


Duvet

by Melody0136



Series: Short, unnecessary fluff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that means cuddling), Fluff, M/M, winter fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: As the terrible title may or may not suggest, it's cold outside and warm under the covers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff right before exams- my brain has chosen to go into overdrive and I came up with loads of different unnecessary fluffy situations for me to regurgitate onto this site.  
> I shall fail my education.  
> But I will always. Have my homosexual heterosexual volleyball children.  
> (They're all straight, I mean, Kiyoko had Suga BLUSHING this episode!!!- 7 of season three- I've never seen him so dorky before he was so cuteeeeeee- but Kiyoko has that effect on everybody)

Kageyama lay in bed, thinking about nothing in particular.

  
It was another hideously cold winter, and their heating bills were increasing by the minute the higher the resident sunshine's counterpart demanded they set the thermostat.  
Kageyama was as averse to the cold as he was hot tempered and passionate ~~in bed~~  about volleyball.  
But they couldn't keep throwing money away on the heating, so it was time they started economising and layering clothes on as thick they dared. Although, the two heavy jumpers Kageyama had on did nothing to tame the cold that chilled his spine, and so slid into bed to watch the snow fall as he heated the sheets and the duvet with his body temperature.

  
Hinata was outside, tossing himself makeshift volleyballs fashioned from snow. The idiot.  
They had two perfectly brand new, _real_ volleyballs sitting downstairs in the living room- they had both bought one for each other unknowingly for Christmas (though they did buy other gifts for each other.)

Kageyama zoned out, and all of a sudden, hurried footsteps followed the slam of the door and made their way towards the bedroom door. Said door was flung open unceremoniously as Hinata burst through it in his orthodox enthusiastic manner.

Kageyama's sight was obscured by the covers, but his eyes didn't need to tell him that his cute, orange blur was zooming towards him.

" _Kageyam-!_ "  
The last letter of his name- his last name, despite being together for several years now- was mysteriously muffled.

And then Kageyama inhaled sharply as Hinata's freezing cold fingers disturbed the warmth on his skin.

" _Uwah- it's so warm, Kageyama!_ "

Kageyama quelled the brief shock of rage that swelled at Hinata's only partially unwanted intrusion. He was so cold, was all.

But Kageyama, knowing that he'd soon warm up and become a more preferable source of heat than the duvet, only grabbed his Shouyou by the waist and hauled him upwards to bury his face in his neck.

  
Hinata wrapped his arms round Kageyama's head before quickly drifting off to a sleepy, "Of course it is, dumbass."  
***

They slept through the entire evening, having fallen asleep much too early at winter's dark four o'clock.

* * *

  
" _Ew. He's drooling everywhere_ "

  
They slept for much longer still.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like either of them might say that if they woke up.
> 
> Hinata basically exists in italics.
> 
> I have outdone myself in that this series is not all Daisuga.
> 
> (Kudos+comments/feedback are very much appreciated! They provide me that sweet sweet validation u_u and often make my day!)


End file.
